The present invention relates to an integrated optoelectronic control system for controlling a component or subsystem of an engine. In particular, the present invention relates to an integrated optoelectronic control system for controlling a component or subsystem of an engine that uses a light signal and a light communication channel to activate or control an engine component.
Electronic components are commonly mounted on the surface of conventional molded three-dimensional substrates. Presently, communications between the components on such a substrate occur mainly through the use of hole drillings, electrical wirings, and other conventional connectors. However, reliance on conventional connection techniques creates various disadvantages such as added complexity in component assembly, inconsistent connector reliability due to the large number of required wirings, signal interference and cross-talking between adjacent wires, increase in the weight of the substrate, and high production cost.
In one aspect of the invention, an integrated control system is provided that comprises an integrated circuit that controls at least one component of an engine and a first light source that generates a first light signal when triggered through the integrated circuit. The first light signal propagates from the first light source through a light communication channel (LCC), wherein the signal that actuates the component of the engine can be the first light signal or a signal generated after the first light signal is produced.
In another aspect, an integrated control system is provided that includes an integrated circuit that controls an ignition system of an engine. A first light source generates a first light signal when triggered through the integrated circuit. The first light signal propagates through an LCC from the first light source. A signal that actuates the ignition system of the engine is either the first light signal or a signal generated after the first light signal is produced.
In another aspect, an integrated control system is provided that includes an integrated circuit that controls a fuel injection system of an engine. A first light source generates a first light signal when triggered through the integrated circuit. The first light signal propagates through an LCC from the first light source. In an aspect of the invention, the LCC also serves as a substrate. A signal that actuates the fuel injection system of the engine can be either the first light signal or a signal generated after the first light signal is produced.
The present invention is also directed to a method of controlling a combustion process in an engine. In one aspect, the method comprises using an integrated circuit in an integrated control system to control a light source. The light source generates a first light signal that propagates through an LCC, which may also act as a substrate. A component of a combustion system of the engine is actuated using either the first light signal or a signal generated after the first light signal is produced.
The integrated circuit is preferably an optoelectronic chip. The integrated control system of the invention may further comprise a molded cover that can serve as a signal medium. In one aspect, the light signal propagates through an LCC along an edge of a substrate. The light signal may also propagate at a location on a surface of the LCC where physical scratches or indentations are made to allow the light signal to exit and reach a signal receiver.
In one aspect of the invention, a coded light signal is used for communication between at least one signal source and at least one signal receiver. The coded light signal may comprise a light signal with a single wavelength.
Communication between a signal source and a plurality of signal receivers may occur through a shared LCC. Communication among a plurality of signal sources and a plurality of signal receivers may also occur through a shared LCC. In one aspect, substrate also acts as a signal carrier.
A single signal source may communicate simultaneously with a plurality of signal receivers. A signal source for an ignition system and a signal source for a fuel injection system may also transmit a signal through a shared LCC. A signal source can be an optoelectronic transmitter or an optoelectronic transceiver.
In one aspect, a light signal propagates through an optical fiber molded in a substrate. The component of the combustion system of the engine includes an ignition system and fuel injection system.